Tail in the Tub
by Bitway
Summary: Another day, another chat with the mermaid who is currently living in Kozoumaru's tub. {mermaid au, kirikozou}


Footsteps had come to a sudden stop right at the entrance of the bathroom. The door was kept open, allowing the human to peer inside. This had become a usual sight, a routine, to him over the past couple of weeks. To stop and stare at the creature that was currently occupying his bathroom- his tub, mainly.

A mermaid. Merman. Who was currently gazing up at the small window that gave him a peek at the outside world. He could only catch a glimpse of it, the view mainly being the sky with clouds that swam within it and whatever else the wind may be sweeping up every now and then.

The creature had always wanted to get a better look, to peer out the window and see those walking by, see what else the outside world held. But, he could never reach, not with that pretty, shining livid tail of his.

But that wasn't the only reason why he wanted to peer out the window, the human knew. The merman wanted to get a glimpse of his home. Even if he had never actually said that was a reason, the human could tell. He could tell when the sadness and longing of returning home would seep in, would break into his features; a sad smile would always surface. His tail would even begin to stop it's usually swaying, he'd let his body sink a little more into the tub.

Kozoumaru always noticed, even if the creature wasn't aware of the actions himself.

"Ah, Kozoumaru!"

Hearing his name, his eyes lock onto those purple, sparkling eyes. The merman waves with a raised hand, showing off the matching blue colored patches of scales that decorated his human looking half. They graced parts of his chest, arms, even a small patch on his right cheek. His tail began to sway just as excitedly, catching some bits of the sun's rays to make it shine as water began to pour over the tub in this sudden movement.

And his smile seemed to shine just as bright, if not brighter than the scales on his tail. It almost made the human want to give him the same smile in return.

Kozoumaru takes careful steps into the bathroom. He had to be careful with the floor being doused in water thanks to the occasionally overflowing tub. Even if he had gotten used to it, he didn't want to chance a slip and fall. When he's finally at the tub, he places a hand on the cold edge. The merman's hand rests right beside it.

"How are you doing, Hiura?"

"I'm doing fine. How's your morning so far? You usually wake up earlier…"

"I slept in today. Didn't put my alarm on."

Kozoumaru gives a light shrug before his head turns to find the small stool that was left beside the tub. He noticed it was damp, probably thanks to Kirina splashing about. A silent sigh escapes him before grabbing a towel to place on it before sitting down.

"I'm glad you slept. You seemed tired the other night."

"Hmph. I'm fine. You don't need to worry your tail over me."

The comment makes Kirina chuckle. He pushes himself towards the edge of the bathtub, lying on his belly in the water while letting his arms rest on the edge of the tub. He lets his head rest on top of them, the tip of his tail swaying back and forth as if there was a breeze controlling its movements.

The merman gave him a happy yet expectant look. He was waiting for the usual question to be brought up in the morning. Kozoumaru let out a sigh as he could see it, plain as day.

"Tell me more about your home?"

With a single nod, the merman was more than happy to speak about the wonders of his life to this human. He spoke of the differences in their kinds, how the merfolk were and how their underwater civilization functioned. He would mostly speak about his dear friends, Asuto and Mansaku, if not them then his grandmother. Sometimes other people, other friends make the conversation, but they were the ones who meant the most to him.

And then he'd jump back into something else, somehow being reminded of another underwater activity he did or go on about how it was like to swim with fishes. On a rare occasion, he'd be boasting about how the ocean's water was better than this (he'd do his best not to complain, he knew this was the best the human had to offer).

The more he'd talk, the easier it would be for that solemn look to peek through. He'd be forcing that smile to keep on his face, it would fall whenever he'd fall silent and try to think of another topic to ramble on about.

It hurt seeing that look. It made Kozoumaru want to help him.

"You really want to go back home, don't you?"

He held his breath the moment he had heard that slip out of his mouth. It wasn't intentional, wasn't planned to be said. And he hated how his own voice contained some sadness in it.

"Huh?"

The merman blinked, a little startled by the interruption. That assumption had made him fall silent. He guessed it was obvious that he wanted to go home. Kirina had tried to make it sound like he was okay here, but…even he couldn't deny it.

"You never say that you want to go back. But, you do."

"I…"

The merman turns over in the tub, letting his back rest against the tub's edge, back facing Kozoumaru. His gaze dipped down into the water, eyes looking to where his flesh ended and scales began. A nasty scar had formed, scales having been tarnished and unable to grow back, flesh becoming a darker shade. A delicate fin near the mark had also been damaged, looking as if it had nearly been shredded. The injury had made it difficult to move, to swim, at first. He wasn't sure if that had changed.

"I don't know if I could make it."

Kozoumaru knew what he was looking at. He didn't need to peer into the water to see the mark. He'd seen it when it was open and bleeding. It was not something he wished to see again.

"You could. When you're ready."

"You think so?"

Kozoumaru nods and it makes Kirina smile.

"I guess I shouldn't get to bothered about it. I've just…never had to deal with something like this before." He pauses as a hand moves over the damaged skin, lightly brushing past it. "I wish I could practice moving around more."

"I could get an inflatable pool."

Not that he thought it would help much. He'd only be able to get his hands on a small one and even then he'd have to find a way to keep it in his home, away from the curious eyes of those outside.

"You don't have to, your tub is enough."

Kozoumaru gives him a quick glare and the merman nervously laughs. It was a lie, they both knew.

"W-Well, I'm not going to force you to buy one."

Kirina falls quiet, eyes looking down. He didn't want to keep on with this topic and another had surfaced to his mind.

"That's…not the only reason," he starts.

"What?" Kozoumaru asks as he raises a brow.

"It's not the only reason I'm…I do want to go back but if I leave then," a pause as he looks up, staring at the human. "I wouldn't be able to see you again. And I want to see you again, Kozoumaru."

That had stunned the human, that blunt confession was something he hadn't expected to hear. He was so surprised, even he couldn't simply hide it behind his usual pout.

"I like being with you, Kozoumaru. You're fun to be with and talk wot. And I know if I go back to the ocean…" A sigh escapes as he slips deeper into the tub. "I'd have to stay there."

Kirina could always return to the surface, it's how he wound up here in the first place. But Kozoumaru could never ask him to do such a thing, not after getting hurt like that again. Even if it was only a one time thing, a misfortunate accident that should never have happened to a merfolk like him, he didn't want to chance it again. For his sake.

The human had known that…this wouldn't last forever. It was fun. It was nice. He liked the merman. He was different and had a way to make him feel relaxed, he had a way to soothe his spirits after a long day. But Kozoumaru knew, nothing good lasts forever.

He doesn't want to admit that he'd miss him to. That his home would become empty without another living being in it. Saying that would just hurt more when the time comes to say goodbye.

"It's your home. You belong there."

"I know, I just….wish I could have both. To go home and visit you." His head tilts up, eyes back on the window. "I want to see your world to. I'll be safe if I'm with you and I know there's so much to see from what you've told me."

Somehow the thought of exploring the surface world brought a smile to his face. Kirina turned to Kozoumaru in excitement, the sadness being drowned out already. "If I found a way to come back, would you take me to see everything?"

The hope that shined in Kirina's eyes seemed to be infectious. It made him think that maybe there would be a way for him to come back. That they wouldn't be out of each other's lives forever. Besides, there were those stories about merfolk having legs, so if merfolk were real, that was a possibility to, wasn't it?

He'd keep that hope buried, deep down in his heart. He didn't want to clutch onto it and end up with nothing but pain. For now, he'll enjoy what they have and worry about Kirina's return when the time came.

"Yeah," Kozoumaru responds with a small smile.

"Promise?"

A sigh. "I promise."

"Great!" His tail splashes against the water, unintentionally causing some water to hit the human. An apology is given out, but he isn't angry with this- with him.

He only hopes that this can last for a while longer.


End file.
